Don't Worry, I Know What To Do
by YoominC16
Summary: It is the perfect time for Ted to play doctor with his lover, Randy, seeing that he has a back injury and all. Ted DiBiase/Randy Orton slash One-Shot! Complete!


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everyone mentioned in this story is own by the WWE and other respective parties. This is fiction._

**Written for XxMiickieXx**

* * *

><p>Randy rubbed his left thigh as a throbbing pain went through it. Randy sighed. His back was causing him all sorts of trouble, more trouble than he expected. There was a lot of swelling and inflammation in both his back and his legs. Also, the herniated disc made both of his legs weak, the left one weaker than the other. He had been working out his legs, trying to regain his strength, but he still could barely walk from the bed to the bathroom with out holding on to something or calling his lover, Ted, for help.<p>

_Where was Ted?_ Randy thought. He hadn't seen him since this morning and that was very unlike Ted. Ever since his injury, Ted had been stuck to him like glue. Teddy was always around and always catering toward him. He helped Randy get to where he needed to go and always made sure he had what he needed but right now he needed his Teddy Bear.

"Ted." Randy called out but Ted didn't answer. "Ted!" Randy yell louder, just in case Ted didn't hear him the first time.

Randy watched as the door knob turned and the door was opened, revealing his Teddy. Randy's lips curled up into his signature smirk when he saw his Ted and what he was wearing.

Ted was wearing these extremely tight white boxer shorts that were shorter than average. The right side of the shorts had the Caduceus symbol sewed on it and his name 'DiBiase' stitched above it. He had a red stethoscope around his neck, a clipboard with papers on it in one hand, and a white and red medical bag in the other hand.

Ted brought the clipboard up to his line of sight and read off of it. "Randal Keith Orton, 31, herniated L4-L5 disc, pain and weakness in the back and legs." Ted walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and strutting over to Randy. "Hey, I'm Dr. DiBiase and I'll be taking care of you today."

Ted turned around and set his bag on the ground before bending over and rummaging through it. Randy turned his head so he could look at his lover's voluptuous ass. The white shorts hugged Ted in all the right places and made his bubble butt stick out even more. Randy reached out with his left hand in an attempt to grab the beautiful butt but Ted stood up and Randy retracted his hand before Ted could turn around.

"Have to check your blood pressure." Ted explain and grabbed Randy's arm and wrapped the at home blood pressure monitor around his upper arm. He pressed the start button and watched as the wrap tightened around the viper's arm.

"So Doc." Randy started, deciding to play only with Teddy's…game. "Where's my normal doctor?"

"He came down with a cold and the hospital made him stay at home but don't worry." The monitor beeped and Ted read the numbers. "I'll take great care of you." Ted grabbed the clipboard and wrote something down before removing the monitor. "Your blood pressure is a bit high, Mr. Orton."

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Randy mumbled under his breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Randy quickly answered.

"I need to check your heart rate." Ted took the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the buds in his ear and placed the sliver chest piece over Randy's heart. He placed his hand on Randy's diaphragm. "Take a deep breath please." Randy complied and Ted moved his hand lover till his hand was on top of Randy's bellybutton.

"Again." Ted said and Randy complied. Ted inched his hand down some move until it was almost on top of Randy's bladder. Ted's hand being so close to Randy's viper made his snake twitch and start to harden.

"Your heartbeat is very fast and your breathing is erratic." Ted states, wrapping the stethoscope around his neck but never moving his other hand

"Yeah it's just…I'm in some pain." Randy lied, he had a plan.

"Can you show me?" Ted asked.

Randy picked up his arm but grabbed it in fake pain. "My arm hurts, can't show you." Randy said as he grimaced.

"Well, why don't you tell me?" Ted said while moving his hand across his lower stomach area.

"Move your hand to the middle." Randy explained and Ted complied. "Now move lower."

Ted moved his hand lower so his hand rested on Randy's bladder. "Your bladder?"

"No lower." Randy said as he tried to hide the smirk that formed on his lips but Ted caught it.

"Oh." Ted moved his hand lower and latched on to Randy's snake. "Is this what hurts?"

"Yes." Randy hiss out, like the snake that he was, when Ted grabbed him. "It just started hurting."

Ted removed his hand and Randy groaned. "Don't worry, I know what to do." Ted grabbed Randy's track pants and pulled them down, careful not to aggravate his lover's back. Randy's member sprang out of his clothes when Teddy pulled them off. He cock was already standing at attention, waiting to be relieved.

Ted got on the bed and straddled Randy's legs, careful not to put too much of his weight on them. Ted grabbed Randy's cock and started to stroke it.

Randy closed his eyes as he let the pleasure wash over him. Ted was the best at hand jobs.

"Feel better?" Ted asked as he jerked Randy off faster.

"Ah- A little." Randy moaned. "Still hurts."

"Maybe this will work." Ted answers before dipping down and licking up the drops of precum off of Randy's snake.

"Oh fuck." Randy moaned as his Teddy took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked on it.

Ted sucked his way down Randy's cock, taking half of him in. "Shit, so good." Randy said and placed his hand on top of his lover's head. Ted relaxed his throat and took all of Randy into his mouth, deep throating him. Ted swallowed and hummed around the cock in his mouth, sending Randy into a frenzy.

"Fuck, fuck." Randy repeated, as he was very close. "Gonna come."

Ted sucked at Randy's cock hard and bobbed up and down fast, trying to make him come as hard as possible.

"Teddy cumming…I'm nahhh." Randy yelled as he exploded inside of Ted's mouth and Ted drank all of Randy's come down his throat before removing his mouth.

"Damn." Randy swore.

"You still hurting?" Ted asked and Randy shook his head no.

"I told you, I knew what to do."

* * *

><p>ecrater. comp /5446555 /makin-house-calls-doctor-halloween **Ted's outfit, remove spaces.**

**Thanks 4 reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
